Hard to hide
by Burnbee
Summary: after one to many drinks during a celebration Prowl and Bumblebee end up bonded.Now our favorite stick in the mud and trixter take on keeping their secret away from sentinel,sari,bulkhead and a surprise guest comes to ruin everything for bumblebee.while our other favorite cyberninja finds himself falling for somebot and finds out the hard way he's already taken. Rated T to be safe
1. Newly bonded

everybot slapped high fives as the entered the base.  
"oh wow!didja see the looks on their faceplates when bumblebee dropped out of now where?!"jazz laughed.  
"priceless!"optimus laughed.  
"totally."bumblebee agreed.  
"the looks on their faceplates after we kicked their afts was good."ratchet laughed.  
"agreed."prowl chuckled.  
"let's celebrate."bumblebee said.  
"where?"optimus shrugged.  
"well they've got this new autobot thing down town."jazz said.  
"alright lets check it out."optimus transformed and took off.  
*inside*  
the place had no name yet but it was up and running.  
"it's a bar!"ratchet exclaimed.  
"so let have some fun."jazz came up to them.  
"what are you doing here?"prowl ask.  
"some mech dragged me in wanted my help putting up walls."bulkhead said.  
"cool."bumblebee replied.  
bMy milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you, But I have to charge.  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you, But I have to charge./b  
with that they all headed for the bar where he sat down and ordered himself and optimus a left the was out on the dance floor showing off his sat at the far end of the bar alone with some high was no where to be found.  
bI know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds, The way I wind,  
I think its time La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting./b  
"hey there pretty dance?"some random mech ask bumblebee."my name is clide what's yours?"clide ask.  
"go away."bumblebee replied looking at the orange and black mech.  
"now don't be like that."clide reached out and touched bumblebee's slapped his hand away.  
"get gone loser."bumblebee growled.  
"can i buy ya a drink?"clide ask.  
"leave me alone."bumblebee turned around on the bar stool and faced the bar.  
"come on baby."clide came up.  
"i believe he said go away."prowl backed up and walked off.  
"thanks prowl."bumblebee nodded and sat beside ordered two passed one to prowl.  
"alright thanks."prowl smiled.  
"no mech was giving me the i'm thanking you by buying you a drink."bumblebee held his shot up.  
"to creeps everywhere."prowl laughed.  
"we hope to never see that guy again."bumblebee laughed at that.  
"cheers."both both finished their shots at the same enjoyed laughing and drinking with the midnight they went back to the base leaving ratchet,optimus,and jazz behind.  
*the base*  
bulkhead wasnt at the base when they got there but they didn't was too busy leading prowl to his locked his door and turned around were prowl captured his lips in a were so drunk off high grade they had no clue what they were pushed prowl onto his climbed on top of prowl and kissed hands attacking his side' 's did the same to prowls side' sets of hands slowly working their way done to the others interface removing each others moaned as prowl ran a finger down the smaller mechs ran his finger over the hub connector of prowls moaned and broke the 's finger left fprowls spike and fingers brushed over prowls headlight causing prowl to wither and grined and played with that spot with one hand and the other went down to play with the older mechs spike.  
"beeee"prowl moaned.  
"yes?"bumblebee ask licking the headlight.  
"d-dont stop."prowl moaned.  
"dont worry i wont."bee loved the feelings he was geting but he decided it was bee's turn so he flipped their postions and gently pushed two fingers into the little bugs dripping let out a long moan as prowl starded a steady pulled his fingers out of bee loving the whine of protest he got then he pushed his spike into bee."p-prowl"bumblebee moan and purred.  
*next morning*  
prowl woke up and was shocked to see he was in bumblebee's got scared when he saw he was sleeping with blushed when he remembered last went to sit up but bumblebee whimpered at the sudden rush of cool air so prowl lay'd back down and nuzzled bumblebee's purred and snuggled into prowl more.  
imaybe last night was for the best.i mean it's not like the whole base heard us and he's pregnate./i  
prowl leaned over and kissed bumblebee's head causing the beetle to wake up and look at him and blush.  
iut-oh./i  
prowl thought he went to say sorry but bumblebee pulled him into a soon relaxed into the kiss and started to kiss pulled away from each other panting for pulled bee to him and bumblebee nuzzled his chest.  
"love ya bee."prowl blushed but smiled.  
"love you too prowler."bumblebee growled at the nickname but he'd get used to looked into bumblebee's optics.  
"my baby bee."prowl pouted."if you can call me prowler i'm going to call you baby bee."prowl nodded that was understandable.  
"ok i guess."bumblebee said."it's our day night."bumblebee rolled over and shut off his squeaked when prowl pulled him into his chest and nuzzled his helm accidently hitting one of his purred and nuzzled into prowls fell asleep once again.  
"night my baby bee."prowl said evily.  
"good night my annoying prowler."bumblebee was feeling as if he had won untill prowl licked one of his horns."p-prowl not fair."bumblebee moaned.  
"yeah i know."prowl smiled untill bumblebee played with his headlight causing him to squeak." happened to fair?!"prowl ask his voics rising an octive. 


	2. Piggyback ride

"you played with my hot spot so i played with yours."bumblebee replied before rolling over and going to sleep.  
"aft."prowl whispered before snuggling in beside him and falling asleep.  
*around noon*  
bumblebee woke up to find prowl gone and stood and streached an was about to walk out the door when he saw a note that read :  
uSorry my baby bee got up earlier before the others and went back to my room so there were no questions know you talk in your sleep?i also have patrol today so see ya your annoying prowler.P. 's back./u  
"prowl."bumblebee opened his desk drawer and placed the note init before closing it and walking out.  
*living room*  
bumblebee walked in with a cube of jumped when sari called out his turned and smiled.  
"hi sari."bumblebee said.  
"hi?i've been gone two months and all i get from my bestfriend is a hi?"sari ask.  
"sorry sari i just woke up."bumblebee said."rough night last night."bumblebee added.  
"it's fine how have you been?"sari ask.  
"i've been about you?"bumblebee ask.  
"cant complain."sari replied.  
"thats good."bumblebee then prowl came in battered and dropped to his knee' ran and caught him before he fell on his face he looked into prowls last thing he heard was sari shouting for ratchet and bumblebee whispering his name before he blacked out."he can't wait untill ratchet gets here!"bumbebee he lifted the older he would have fallen because prowl's much heavier but this time he only staggered a bit before racing off to the medbay.  
"bumblebee wait!"sari shouted running after him.  
*the med bay*  
"RATCHET!"bumblebee exclaimed bursting stood in the middle of his medbay looking at him.  
"yes?"ratchet he saw prowl and raced to action taking prowl and putting him on the berth."what happened?"ratchet ask.  
"i don't came in and thats how he looked."bumblebee replied.  
"get outta here make sure nobot else comes in."ratchet said."i gotta lot of work to do."ratchet added.  
*living room*  
bumblebee had ran into sari on the way back and had picked her carried her back to the 'living room' and set her on the couch before setting beside her.  
"you need a shower."sari looked at himself he was covered in energon.  
"yeah guess your you later."bumblebee said as he headed for the wash passed optimus in the hall who gave a friendly hello and walked walked into the living room.  
"hi optimus."sari looked down and smiled.  
"hi was your trip?"optimus replied.  
"it was have things been since i left?"sari ask.  
"we faught the decepticons twice and won both times but other then that your town has been kinda quiet."optimus said.  
"woah hold up my town quiet?was bumblebee sleeping the whole time or something?"sari ask.  
" 's proble just got alot on his processer."optimus replied.  
"oh."sari said.  
"hey who know's maybe you could talk to him ya know see whats bothering him."optimus said with a friendly smile.  
"thats a great idea!thank optimus!oh and by the way some guy called sentinel prime i think it he says some magnus dude sent him down here for a little while!"sari shouted as she ran out of the groaned.  
"not sentinel."optimus said as he ran a hand down his faceplate.  
*bumblebee's room*  
bumblebee lay'd on his was squeaky clean and just wanted to get rid of his processer ach he had.  
"SCRAP!"ratchet shouted whimpered at the tone.  
"he's extreamly loud."bumblebee whispered.  
"GET OUTTA MY MED BAY YOU NINJA!"ratchet heard some running or something then rolled over whimpering felt somebot slip in beside him and nuzzle his helm.  
"something wrong?"prowl whispered.  
"processer ach."bumblebee nodded and slowly rubbed circles on the back of his helm."what are you doing?"bumblebee ask lazly.  
"just tell me when your ach is gone."prowl replied.  
"alright."bumblebee turned over and looked into prowls optics before nuzzling his face into prowls rubbed bumblebees helm knew that bumblebee was out by now that was part of the 'd told ratchet earlier about them and about how all bee wanted to do was sleep so ratchet wanted to make sure the hangover wasnt going to last a few days or h he was secretly picked up bumblebee bridel style and carried him to the medbay.  
*medbay*  
"here lay him down."ratchet nodded and placed bumblebee did several scans and found nothing untill he did the last came back positive and his optics widened as he gasp.  
"what?"prowl whispered.  
"look."ratchet peered over his shoulder and fell backwards at what he read then jumped back up.  
"that cant it."prowl said.  
"i did.i can fix it but it'll take a while for him to no battle,rough housing,interfacing,falling,climbing tree's,dancing, atleast two weeks."ratchet said.  
"do it."prowl said."but one question how did it happen?"prowl ask.  
"cant tell ya that but his energy is going quick because of that burst energon line."ratchet preped for surgery."get out."ratchet almost refused but sighed and walked out.  
*prowls room*  
prowl decided to meditate to take his mind off the little he sat infront of his tree and tried but he couldn't consintrate.  
buNINJA BOT!GET IN HERE!HE'S FREAKING OUT AND WANTS YOU!  
alright ratchet be there in a nanoclick./b/u  
prowl hopped up to the roof and took off.  
*med bay*  
he hung down from the roof by his knee's.  
"why are you giving ratchet trouble?"prowl the to arguing 'bots beneath looked up.  
"'bout time you got calm him down i need to talk to prime."ratchet walked out and prowl sat next to bumblebee.  
"whats going on?how'd i get in here?"bumblebee ask.  
"you started leaking energon on your berth and i got worried so i brought you to ratchet to make sure you were ok and he found something."prowl said.  
"what did he find?"bumblebee ask now scared.  
"you had a burst energon line in your fixed it and there are somethings you cant do for a little while."prowl said.  
"like what?"bumblebee ask sitting up.  
"battle,rough housing,interfacing,falling,climbing tree's,dancing,no patrol,ext."prowl replied.  
"for how long?"bumblebee ask.  
"ratchet said about two weeks but i'm going to keep you off your peds for 24 earth hours."prowl nodded.  
"ok."bumblebee replied."wait how am i supposed to get around?"bumblebee ask.  
"hold that thought."prowl said.  
buhe bee ready to leave the medbay?  
yea.  
ok./b/u  
"alright."prowl turned around aginst the berth."get on my back."prowl demanded.  
"what?"bumblebee ask.  
"just do it."prowl sighed and climbed on prowls carefully gripped his legs while bumblebee gripped lightly around his walked out of the medbay and into the 'living room'.  
*living room*  
everybot was watching them.  
"um prowl...is there something wrong with you?"bulkhead ask.  
"nope."prowl replied.  
"is there something wrong with bee's legs?"jazz ask.  
"actully 's not aloud to walk around for 24 hours because of a busted energon line in his ratchet put me in charge of helpping him get around since i brought him in a while ago."prowl nodded accepting the answer as prowl set bumblebee on the couch.  
"thanks."bumblebee nodded and sat beside five minutes later optimus,ratchet,and sentinel prime came in.  
"good you whole louzy team is in here."sentinel looked up.  
"oh great mister killjoy."bumblebee whispered.  
"shut up little bumbler."sentinel and prowl almost grawled but stopped themselves."now you and that ninja have patrol go now."sentinel said.  
"bumblebee is not aloud on patrol for two weeks."prowl said.  
"he's 's orders."ratchet grawled.  
"ninja you and-"sentinel started.  
"he's not aloud on patrol 's helpping bumblebee get around."ratchet threw his hands up and walked out of the room. 


	3. Why wasp?

"alright everybot to their room to recharge now."optimus said snapping everybot out of their got bumblebee on his back and walked others soon stood up and followed."hey ratchet."optimus said.  
"yeah?"ratchet ask.  
"there a problem with bumblebee's legs?"optimus ask.  
"i did some surgery on them about two hours 's good to walk on them but guess prowl is taking precautions."ratchet replied.  
"why?"optimus ask."i mean why did prowl offer to help?"optimus ask.  
"he didn't."ratchet replied.  
"then you told him to?"optimus ask.  
" brought him to 've been together since last night."ratchet was shocked somewhat but not really he expected it to happen one day.  
"oh ok."optimus nodded.  
*bumblebee's room*  
prowl lay'd beside bumblebee on his arm around the little beatle.  
"prowl do love me?"bumblebee ask looking at prowls chest using his finger to trace the autobot symbol.  
"yes i do you ask?"prowl ask looking down at the beatle.  
"because i love you."bumblebee looked up into prowls pulled bumblebee up untill he was optic level with him before leaning forward and kissing was surprised for a nano click then started responding to the broke the kiss to speak.  
"i love you."prowl whispered cetching bumblebee by surprize.  
"i love you too."bumblebee whispered then he pulled prowl into a kiss again."and i'm really sorry for all the pranks i pulled on you through all these years."bumblebee looked away from prowl with that being forced the beetle to look at him.  
"and i am sorry for being such a stick in the mud."prowl replied causing bumblebee to giggle.  
"ya but your my stick in the mud."bumblebee said."so your really going to carry me around tomorrow because you scared ratchet didnt do a good job?"bumblebee ask.  
"no because knowing you you'll challange jazz to a dance off and break something."prowl replied opened his mouth to retort but apon finding the ninja was right settled for smirking and licking prowls sqeaked in surprize before looking at bumblebee who'd rolled over and shut off his settled for 'so you wanna play it that way?' and he ran a teasing finger over bumblebees horns before rapping him tightly in a hug.  
"g'night prowl."bumblebee whispered.  
"night."prowl replied.  
*next morning*  
prowl woke up and couldnt figure out why he felt squished untill he onlined his was laying across his chest,fast asleep,upside down and started laughing he laughed hard enough bumblebee woke up and fell face first into the hopped up and put him back on the berth.  
"are you ok?"prowl giggled.  
"no!why are you laughing at me?"bumblebee replied rubbing his forehead.  
"it was *giggle* funny and *giggle* to hard not *giggle* to."prowl glared at him before getting up and walking towards the door."awe bee i'm sorry."prowl said grabing bumblebee's stopped and turned around.  
"no dont touch me."bee looked at his beetle before picking him up and throwing over his shoulder."woah!ahhhh!"bumblebee bumblebee started beating on his back."prowl!but me down!now!"bumblebee tried to kick his feet but they were pinned down by prowls arm.  
"sorry bee cant hear ya!"prowl shouted opened the door and walked out.  
*living room*  
"PROWL!YOU WILL PUT ME DOWN!YOU WILL STOP AND PUT ME DOWN NOW!"bumblebee walked in the living room and everyone in there laughed except sari.  
"could ya scream a little louder bee!i can still hear!"prowl shouted.  
"hey!put him down!."sari said walking up to prowl and kicked him in the looked down and picked her up.  
"here bee have this."prowl grined and handed sari to bumblebee.  
"thanks for trying but i dont think he's going to listen to you sari."bumblebee said."turn your jet pack on and i'll release you."bumblebee did as told and bumblebee let her go once she was enough away bumblebee started screaming again."SLAGGIT PROWL!PUT ME DOWN!"bumblebee shouted.  
"would you give it a rest kid?"ratchet chuckled.  
"alright prowl you've torchered him enough.i can hear his shouts all the way from my room."optimus frowned and carefully placed bumblebee on his glared at prowl before turning to optimus.  
"thanks boss bot."bumblebee gasp.  
"your so dramatic."prowl said receiving a flick to the back of the reached around and slapped bumblebee in the back of the head."ha you've just been head slapped."prowl whispered.  
"hey!i said no rough housing!"ratchet said grabing an energon cube and leaving.  
"he started it."bumblebee playfully glared at him.  
"hey bumblebee i got an email from someplace and its for you."sari handed him her laptop and sat down in his lap when he sat on the couch.  
"aw."bumblebee complained."aw sari move that hurts."bumblebee complained.  
"i always sit here what makes now any different?"sari ask.  
"because i broke some wires in them yesterday and they hurt."bumblebee crawled off quickly and onto his that bumblebee clicked the email and pressed green mech appeared on the screen with loud sirens behind  
"ATTENTION!PRISONER 446 HAS ESCAPED!BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR PRISONER 466!"somebot shouted.  
"wasp comming for you bumblebot."the green bot whispered evily cetching the attintion of everybody in the room."wasp exscape and comming for you."the bot repeated then the video put sari down and handed her the laptop.  
"i gotta go."bumblebee raced out ignoring the calls from sari he turned to optimus.  
"who is wasp?"sari sighed as prowl took off after the little bot.  
*prowls room*  
"bee?"prowl heard shifting in his room and walked in.  
"why him?why now?just when my life is starting to get fixed he ruins it."bumblebee said to himself sitting beside prowls tree."i didn't mean to put him in stockaids.i thought he was the my fault it was longarm making me think it was wasp."bumblebee walked over and sat beside him.  
"hey."prowl sighed and pulled the little beetle into his his arms around the beetles waste he looked down at bumblebee who rest his helm on prowls rested his helm on bumblebee's with a sigh of content."are you going to be ok?"prowl ask.  
"when they cetch wasp then yes."bumblebee whispered.  
"dont worry about wasp.i promise he wont get you."prowl whispered looked up.  
"how can you promise that?"bumblebee their bond he felt all the love and protection pour from prowls spark.  
"because your my mate and i love you."prowl looked deeply into prowls optics.  
"and i love you."bumblebee was a knock at the door and they separated so prowl could get up and answer the door.  
"hello?"prowl ask.  
"hey prowl."jazz smiled."i came to see if you got bee calmed down or not."jazz looked around and saw bumblebee poke fell off the wall and prowl looked at him.  
"did you see that?it jumped and tried to attack me!"bumblebee said playfully.  
"oh yeah i saw pick it up and put it back maybe next time it will try harder."prowl put his hands on his hips.  
"well."bumblebee huffed."maybe next time it will get you!"bumblebee replied and picked up the fallen chuckled at them.  
"you two would make the perfect couple."jazz chuckled.  
**_he has no clue._**  
bumblebee said over their shook his head.  
"yeah well keep that idea to yourself."prowl replied to jazz.  
"well alright then but i better be the first to know if you guys do become a couple."jazz said and walked out.  
"heh that was close."prowl chuckled at bumblebee.  
"i'm not talking to you."bumblebee huffed turning around and crossing his arms over his rolled his optics.  
"alright then."prowl walked over behind bumblebee and rapped him in a huffed again turning to glare at the roof."you know i'm taller then you and can still stand up and make you look at me right?"prowl put his servos over his optics.  
"if i cant see you you cant see me."bumblebee rolled his optics again.  
"oh yeah did bee go?"prowl ask with he pried bumblebee's servos off his faceplate."hey look i found him."prowl said with a gentle shut off his optics.  
"no you didnt."bumblebee replied.  
"alright come on bumblebee or i'll throw you over my shoulder...again."prowl said.  
" ."bumblebee onlined his optics and looked at was written all over bumblebee's faceplate he wasnt mad this was all just a game for him.  
"so what do you want to do?"prowl ask knowing the beatle was bound to be twisted out of prowls arms and begain thinking.  
"i dont you want to do."bumblebee shrugged.  
"well there are several things that we could do.i dont care either."prowl said simply.  
"well why dont we take a walk around the base."bumblebee suggusted.  
"sure."prowl replied.  
"that gives me a reason to go talk to optimus about something."bumblebee thought to himself.  
"about what?"prowl ask walking out of his room followed by bumblebee.  
"a party to celebrate."bumblebee replied.  
"oh no remember what happened last saying i regret bonding to you but-"prowl started.  
"we dont want to chance something...'worse' happening."bumblebee finished and prowl nodded."but the party will be here at the base just for autobots to hang out with each other."bumblebee frowned his little bot knew he hated people.  
"alright besides i need to go talk to jazz anyway."prowl walked out and parted ways.  
*back at prowls room*  
"so how'd it go?"bumblebee ask prowl.  
"not did it go with you?"prowl replied.  
"it's close to halloween so sari thought we should have a halloween party and optimus agreed!"bee exclaimed.  
_oh now it's not just any old party we have to dress up and look stupid for it too._  
"...are you even listening?"bumblebee ask.  
"what?oh sorry just lost in my train of thought."prowl replied."what did you say?"prowl ask.  
"i said sari's going to help put decor and since we are already 'in costum' the autobots are good!"bumblebee replied.  
"how are we in costum?"questioned prowl.  
"because your a ninja,i'm bumblebee,optimus is a fire truck,ratchet is an ambulance,and bulkhead is like S.W.A.T. team or something."bumblebee rambled  
" who all is comming?"prowl ask.  
"help me make a list."bee replied sitting at prowls desk with a blank sighed and walked over.  
"alright get can sit on my desk."prowl got out of his seat and hopped up onto the desk.  
"i think we should invite elita 1 and about you?"bumblebee thought about it.  
_why not?i like those 're friends._  
"sure."prowl answered."and how about wheeljack?ratchet and him are like bestfriends arnt they?"prowl nodded and wrote down the names.  
"how about blurr and cliffjumper?"bumblebee ask.  
"do we have to invite cliffjumper?"prowl rolled his eye's.  
"no we dont."he replied.  
"how about...perceptor and red alert?"prowl nodded.  
"hm...can my brothers come?"bumblebee ask.  
"they are your brothers you dont have to ask 's your choice."prowl went on with making the after they stopped and looked at it.  
*list*  
1

alert

*end list*  
"plus all of us and jazz."bumblebee nodded in agreement.  
"alright we will get this sent out."prowl said.  
*med bay*  
"ok so tell me again."ratchet said confused.  
"like i said before.i just feel weird around when he and bee are together i start not to really like bee."jazz optics got wide as he realized what was wrong.  
"jazz your in love with prowl."ratchet replied.


	4. I don't love him!

"no way!i'm not in love with my bestfriend!"jazz exclaimed.  
"then what is going on tell me?"ratchet ask.  
"i-i-i-i...dont know."jazz surrendered bowing his head.  
"you love him."ratchet stated.  
"yeah thanks."jazz mumbled walking out of the med bay.  
*living room*  
"hey bee!"sari ran up and hugged she saw prowl."aw what did you do this time that i have to help clean up?"sari ask.  
"hi your information me and prowl are hanging out i did nothing."bumblebee huffed and crossed his arms over his chestplate.  
"you two arnt dating are you?"sari and prowl had a looks of disgust on their faceplates looking at each other.  
"ew!gross!"bumblebee gaged.  
"no way!"prowl giggled.  
"alright i was just playing!"sari glared and picked the human up by her foot."hey!bumblebee!"sari put her down and left laughing.  
"just so you know he debated throwing you around but decided not to."prowl said.  
"how do you know?"sari ask.  
"he commed me laughing.i'm going to go make sure he doesnt get in trouble."prowl waived and left.  
*prowls room*  
"oh bumblebee."prowl heard giggling comming from his walked over to his tree and looked laughed at what he was haning upside down by his knee's on a branch playing with a saw prowl and waived causing the squirrel to run beetle pouted at the lose of the squirrel.  
"hi prowl."bumblebee said.  
" fun?"prowl ask.  
"i was untill the squirrel ran away."bumblebee went to say something but before he could the branch snapped and bumblebee bumblebee knew what was happening prowl caught him."well this day just got better."bumblebee said sarcastickly while rubbing his leg where the branch broke.  
"look on the bright i caught ya."prowl said."is something wrong?"prowl ask seeing the slight distant look in bumblebee's optics.  
"no."bumblebee replied."lets go to bed."bumblebee added.  
*the next morning*  
prowl knew something was wrong when he woke up and his bondmate was purging.  
"bumblebee!"prowl exclaimed racing over to leaned back onto prowl when he finished."are you ok?"prowl ask.  
"i feel like slag."bumblebee picked him up and carried him to their shared gently placed him then layd beside him.  
"you should go see ratchet."prowl said.  
"no."bumblebee replied."it was probable from the dream i was so disgusting i purged in the dream too."bumblebee nodded and let it go."time is it?"bumblebee ask.  
"almost noon."prowl jumped up.  
"slaggit!i have to get the base ready for the party!"bumblebee got up and followed his crazy bondmate.  
*living room*  
they set up quickly and had a dj station set up and jazz let him borrow his three hundred an six of took his place at the dj station as guest started came in and saw ratchet.  
"hey ratchet!"wheeljack exclaimed jumpped and turned around.  
"hey 'jack."ratchet everyone was there and were now bumblebee was playing The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic At the he stopped the music and everyone looked at him.  
"ok i need everybots attention up here now please!"bumblebee got quiet and looked at him."ok you all thought everybot was here right?well prowl didnt want to have this party but here he is sitting out me knowing he would be out here sent an invitation to someone and he just wants you to guess who he is before he'll come out."bumblebee said.  
"OH!JUST COME OUT!"ratchet shouted making the crowd sighed and answered his comm.  
"alright mister grumpy pants!here he is!"bumblebee exclaimed and shinned the spot light next to elita and looked but saw nothing." it was supposed to go over there!"bumblebee exclaimed kicking the shined next to prowl were everyone stared in shock.  
"hiya."bluestreak said."well now that i'm here this party can really get started!"bluestreak hit a button and all the lights went off and colorful strobe lights came on flashing everywhere.  
"now for some awesome music by this eminem dude!"bumblebee turned on The Real Slim walked up to bumblebee.  
"how come your not partying?"sari ask.  
"i'm the and jazz are the only ones who know how to work this stuff and he was dj last time we had a party."bumblebee to bumblebee and the dj stand prowl and bluestreak sat in the living room talking.  
"so lil yellow speed demon's your bondmate huh?"bluestreak ask.  
" 'd ya know?"prowl ask.  
"just a 't ever let him go loves you alot."bluestreak smiled.  
"i know.i wont."prowl replied.  
**_promise prowl?_**  
bumblebee ask across their didnt have to turn around to know bumblebee was looking at likely waiving to his brother.  
**_tripple promise._**  
prowl turned back to the dj station and prowl knew he was smiling.  
"hey i'll be right back."bluestreak walked up to bumblebee and prowl could see the two a minute bumblebee nodded and his brother came back.  
"what was that all about?"prowl ask.  
"nothing."bluestreak replied.  
"alright!from one brother to has requested a song for prowl."bumblebee crowed laughed."this is a song that blue says prowl used to we go!"bumblebee turned of the song Fire by the Ohio Players."come on ninja you know the words!"bumblebee and prowl got up.  
"FIIIRE!"they shouted and the crowd laughed."FIIIRE!"they shouted again.  
"The way you walk and talk really sets me off To a fuller love, child, yes, it does, uh The way you squeeze and tease, knocks to me my knees 'Cause I'm smokin', baby, baby."prowl sang.  
"The way you swerve and curve, really wrecks my nerves And I'm so excited, child [Yeah], woo, woo The way you push, push let's me know that you're good[You're gonna get your wish] Oh, yeah."bluestreak sang.  
"FIIIRE!"they shouted."FIIIRE!"they were laughing.  
"Now this is the story all about how,My life got flipped,turned upside I'd like to take a minute just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-air."prowl crowd was amazed as prowl and bluestreak rapped bumblebee beatboxed.  
"In west Philadelphia born and raised On the playground where I spent most of my out, maxing, relaxing all cool,And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school. When a couple of guys, they were up to no making trouble in my neighbourhood.I got in one little fight and my mom got said You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-air"bluestreak laughed."I begged and pleaded with her day after day But she packed my suite case and send me on my way She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.I put my walkman on and said, I might as well kick it'.First class, yo this is orange juice out of a champagne this what the people of Bel-Air Living like?Hmmmmm this might be alright."bluestreak added.  
"But wait I hear there're prissy, wine all Bel-Air the type of place they send this cool cat?I don't think so!I'll see when I get there,I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air!Well, the plane landed and when I came out,There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out!I ain't trying to get arrested yet,I just got here!I sprang with the quickness like lightening, disappeared!"prowl rapped.  
"I whistled for a cab and when it came license plate said fresh and it had dice in the anything I can say this cab is rare,But I thought Now forget it Yo homes to Bel Air.I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 And I yelled to the cabbie Yo homes smell ya later.I looked at my kingdom!I was finally there!To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air!"bluestreak laughed.  
"man!this is what brothers are for!"bumblebee glared at him.  
"mer you!"prowl grawled and jumped on had bumblebee in a headlock when they came back up and prowl was giving him a noogie."say uncle!say it!"prowl laughed.  
"ratchet!"bumblebee screamed."ratchet help!"bumblebee called despritly to his turned to ratchet.  
"psh.i aint helpin!do what the ninja says!"ratchet told his son.  
"no!"bumbleebee called despritly.  
"say uncle!"prowl screamed.  
"never!i will never give in you asswhole!let me go!"bumblebee licked prowl and got ran behind his followed only ratchet blocked him this time.  
"a'right prowl you know the safe behind me."ratchet suddenly jumpped up screaming and grabbing his aft.  
"AAHHH!AW!AWWW!"bumblebee screamed looked where he once stood to see sari.  
"prowl may know the rules but i dont."sari looked at his now burned left the room and prowl followed after.  
*prowls room*  
prowl walked in and bumblebee layd face first into their shared looked at the damage and a single trace it hat ever been was black,blue,and purple.  
" and burnt."prowl walked over and gently ran a feather light touch over his jerked and hissed at the contact.  
"dont poke it!"bumblebee hissed.  
"i'm just trying to see how much ratchet will have to replace.i took two class' in med school.i know what to do just not how to fix it."prowl said.  
"fine."bumblebee 's finger had a touch that was barley even there and bumblebee whimpered.  
"oh 's most likely going to need to replace your sensor nods but not the metal."prowl said.  
"great."ratchet mumbled comming in."your right come on said he has extra supplies on his ship."ratchet got up and didn't even show any pain but they all new how badly it had to hurt.  
*two hours later*  
"feels good not to lay on my stomich."bumblebee said to prowl.  
"yes it much feel so much better laying on my stomich."prowl replied rolling his arms were wrapped around the beetles waste and he lay'd on the ground on a high hill watching the prowls comment bumblebee snuggled into prowls rolled over and kissed prowl.  
"would you prefur it any other way?"bumblebee chuckled.  
"never."prowl smiled."if i could do the last month over and stop us from bonding..."prowl looked a little sad.


End file.
